Constance Temple
Constance "Connie" Temple is the biological mother of Sam and Caine, although she gave Caine for adoption as a baby and kept Sam, for reasons previously unknown. She worked as Coates Academy's school nurse before the FAYZ. She was also Sam and Caine's tempter when their fifteenth birthday came. Appearances Fear As of Fear, she had become one of the spokespersons for the families of the children inside the dome, living next to that zone along with Abana Baidoo, another of the spokespersons. Prior to the events of Fear, she also started a relationship with one of the men stationed at the dome in Perdido Beach, Sergeant Darius Lee Ashton. At the beginning, it was unknown why she gave up Caine for adoption while keeping Sam, but that was revealed during Fear. While talking about her past with her boyfriend Darius, she revealed that she had suffered from postpartum depression after the birth of the twins (Sam and Caine, whose birth name was David Temple). She started developing paranoia and became convinced there was something wrong with baby David. It was also revealed that her husband was the worker at the nuclear power plant that was killed by the meteor that struck the power plant thirteen years prior to the events of Gone. After the death of her husband, her feelings towards David intensified and she ended up giving the boy up for adoption out of fear she would end up hurting him, only seeing him again many years later at Coates. Connie considered that she had been the only one to have some sort of warning that the FAYZ was going to happen, as she had known about Sam (and Caine's) increasingly developed powers for quite a while by the time of the events of Gone. Later in the book, Darius told her about the plan to nuke the dome, and Connie revealed that information to Abana Baidoo and to a journalist named Elizabeth Han, who eventually convinced her to give her the name of her source. It was then revealed that the bomb had already gone off, due to unknown reasons, and that there was no way to stop it. Connie just stood there watching, along with Darius, Abana and the others, certain that she had led them to their deaths. As the bomb went off and the FAYZ barrier became transparent at the end of the book, Connie's shocked face was one of the first things Sam saw on the outside, as he was attacking Gaia. He revealed to Astrid that it is quite likely that his mother now mistrusts him, not knowing the reasons behind the attack, and just seeing him seemingly setting an innocent child on fire. Relationships Sam Her boy that she decided to keep. Caine /David Her boy, which she gave for adoption after she felt he was evil. Husband: Tom He is the stepfather of Sam, got his hand burned off when Sam thought he was threatening his mother. Unnammed Philanderer She had an affair with him. Sergeant Darius Lee Ashton He was Connie's current boyfriend in Fear, he told Connie about the militarry's plan to nuke the dome. Abana Baidoo She shared a trailler with her, they were close friends. Connie is mainly the reason why Dahra died. Category:People that poofed at the beginning of the FAYZ Category:Female people Category:Humans Category:No Powers Category:PEOPLE ALLIED WITH SAM TEMPLE Category:Families Category:Adult Category:Mother Category:Parents